Vehicles may not include enough storage space for passengers when the vehicle includes a removable seat and/or a walkway between first and second seats within a row of seats. Conventional storage space includes the vehicle floor for bags and larger items or the trunk compartment. Further, additional storage space may not be available in conventional vehicle seats unless the seat back is folded flat over the seat base.